Melkor's Lament
by LibraryGirl25
Summary: This is my first try at writing fanfiction.  Melkor's viewpoint on what happened during the Music of the Ainur.


_**I do not own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien. All the characters are his. Don't sue me b/c I am a poor college kid. **_

* * *

His hatred grew. Every time he had to sing for Him his lust to be more powerful grew. It consumed him and everything around him. Melkor wanted to best Eru Ilúvatar and now he had his chance. The Great Music would be Ilúvatar's downfall. He, Melkor, would change the theme. He would add his own hatred and malice. He would sing new themes that no one had ever heard before, and would never hear again. His voice, accompanied, my the new music he would create would either corrupt the others around him or smother them completely. This plan was perfect. Ilúvatar would not be able to overcome the hatred laced in Melkor's voice and music. All the Ainur would fall, and Eru Ilúvatar would be destroyed. Then he, Melkor, would rise up and claim his victory over all creation. His plan would not fail! 

The Great Music began and every time he tried to overturn Ilúvatar, Melkor was foiled. "Blast Eru Ilúvatar! He thinks he is better than me, Melkor. This battle is not over yet! I will show him. He will rue the day he tried to defeat me!" yelled Melkor. Yes, Melkor had lost this power struggle with Ilúvatar, but he knew there would be others. Now his attention was turned to The Void, where Ilúvatar had sent the Flame Imperishable. The Great Music had created a world and all the Ainur were allowed to see a vision of it. Melkor decided that he would watch this vision, which in his opinion Eru Ilúvatar was just flaunting his recent victory. As Melkor watched he saw the Firstborn and decided that he would also make them his slaves once he gained power. Yes, while the other Ainur were watching the earth unfold in front of them, Melkor was figuring out plans and schemes to destroy it and make it his.

Melkor had been jealous of the other Ainu for a long time because he believed Ilúvatar favored them over himself. It did not matter. He would destroy Ilúvatar and enslave not only the Ainu, but the Firstborn as well. He would rule over everything. Yes, he could picture it now; all the Ainu would do his bidding, out of fear. They would create chaos and darkness on Middle Earth, while the Firstborn would worship him constantly. Yes, he would punish Ilúvatar's "favorites," and what of the Great One himself? That would take some thought. Maybe he would bind him in chains and make him mine down to the core of Middle Earth to retrieve the Flame Imperishable. Yes, that would be a start to the tortures he would put Ilúvatar through.

Now all his attention was turned to Middle Earth. Manwë, Ulmo, and Aulë were headed to Middle Earth to prepare it for Ilúvatar's children, and he, Melkor, would join them. He would destroy everything those other three Ainu tried to create. This would weaken them and give Melkor the opportunity to strike and enslave them. He would make them pay dearly for taking Eru Ilúvatar's attention away from him. He had a difficult task ahead of him. Ulmo and Aulë would be no trouble in capturing, but how would he catch the being that controls the wind, Manwë? This would take some time to figure out, and Melkor felt he was running short on time.

Melkor had gathered his strength for a final attack, but he had grossly underestimated his foes yet again. He had destroyed their creations, but they were not harmed at all. In fact, what made Melkor flee was the pity and sorrow he saw in the others' eyes. He would have to wait in the East of Middle Earth; away from the others. He would wait, recover, and this time he would finish off all the Ainur. But now he would work on creating darkness in the East. He may even take over parts of Southern Middle Earth as well. He will create the greatest kingdom ever seen. Maybe he will create his own peoples or at least corrupt those of Ilúvatar's creation. He also needed someone to oversee his evil, an apprentice. That would be perfect. He would start creating his minions and his apprentice right away. He had time to plan now. Yes, he would be patient and let his evil slowly move toward the West, corrupting everything in its path.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
